


Get-together

by Lirealwrites



Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, This is weirdly introspective and im not sure how to feel about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirealwrites/pseuds/Lirealwrites
Summary: Medda hosts a Christmas party every year.
Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579303
Kudos: 3





	Get-together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Newsies OC week free space  
> Quick thing: Sarah, Davey, Henry and Kath are all Jewish in this and many people in here aren't necessarily christian. This is about the party, not the holiday.   
> Also I have no clue what this turned out to be

Medda’s Christmas party was generally agreed to be the best party the newsies had all year. Carefully scheduled so that everyone had a chance to show up, the party usually happened in the days before Christmas. The whole group showed up - since they all fit in Medda’s huge house - everyone brought a ton of food, and they all had multiple gift exchanges.

This year, Jack, Crutchie, Spot, Sarah (and by extent Katherine) and Davey had overseen decorations, and they somehow managed to pull off a soft, yet silly aesthetic. The whole house was a glow with long strands of fairy lights, and little reindeer and snowflake stickers adorned the windows. A tall Christmas tree was in the corner of the common room, already covered in lights and icicles. Ornaments lay in boxes below it, waiting to be put up by the group before dinner. Gifts were stacked below the tree, waiting to be opened and treasured.

Around noon, the group started to trickle in once they got off work, finished some homework, or managed to wake up. They waited together in the common room, chattering and drinking hot chocolate. By the time everyone showed up, it was one and they had gone through half a container of hot chocolate mix.

The ornaments were always put on the tree first. Max ended up lifting a few of the shorter people (Romeo) who insisted on putting their ornaments on the top branches of the tree. By the time everyone had put up two or three ornaments, the tree was filled. 

Once Medda, Henry, and Blink finished preparing the meal, dinner was called and everyone pitched in to set the table. Then they would all sit down to a seasonal feast and bully each other over dinner. 

As soon as the plates were cleared and started to soak, some of the more excitable kids would bound over to the tree and sit around it, impatiently waiting for the others to come over so they could begin to open presents. The more patient people slowly came and sat down, laughing and talking. When everyone was accounted for, presents were torn into, others passed around. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, as well as heartfelt thank you’s. 

Those who had to get up early the next day or just didn’t feel up to staying the night returned home after this, while everyone else settled in to watch movies. First were sappy Christmas love stories that most everyone made fun of, while a few others cried when the couples got together. Then Romeo, Race, Albert, and Henry demanded they watch Frozen, resulting in two hours off boisterous singing and shouting. A few others trickled out, and the ones remaining picked random Christmas movies and started dropping off to sleep. The last person awake turned off the TV, as everyone around them slept soundly.


End file.
